Abstract ? National Institute of Aging Set Aside Rhesus Colony The National Institute of Aging set aside colony is comprised of Indian-origin rhesus macaques (Macaca mulatta) that are 15 years of age or older. A total of 45 animals are maintained in this colony. If an animal dies or is provided to an NIA-supported investigator for research purposes, another aged animal from the TNPRC breeding colony is transferred to the NIA colony. The NIA breeding colony is a subgroup of the TNPRC breeding colony. The breeding colony management program at the Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC) is highly integrated and evidence-based, incorporating health surveillance, husbandry practices, preventive medicine, behavioral management, and genetic management. The demand for animals from the NIA colony has fluctuated during the period since the last base grant submission, but demand for aged animals is projected to increase over the next grant cycle. This is a result of changes in funding priority to study aged populations.